Phantom's End
by Crash5020
Summary: An old enemy from the past is back and no one is safe. Can Danny stop this old foe from taking his revenge or will this be the end of Danny Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

On a dark, dismal night, Jack Fenton was blown out of his house by a pink ghost ray. The heavily injured staggered onto his feet, wondering how things could have gotten so bad. He couldn't understand why his best friend was trying to kill him.

"I don't understand, Vladdie!" Jack yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

Vlad Plasmius, sporting a pair of black goggles with red lens, casually floated out of FentonWorks smirking at his former friend.

"Well I could tell you why, but that would make it the 50th time I've done so," Vlad answered in a nonchalant manner.

The merciless half-ghost then raised his right and fired another ghost ray at Jack, completely incinerating him.

"Oh, how I love this thing," Vlad beamed.

He then removed the goggles from over his eyes, instantly causing Amity Park to dissolve away to reveal his secret underground lab. Soon a full-body hologram of Maddie appeared before Vlad and wondered how his new VR Goggles were working.

"Oh, they're working splendidly Maddie!" Vlad gushed. "I'd say with these I've been having the most fun I've ever had in weeks. Anyway, I must get back to work on the Ecto-Destroyer."

"Why even bother, Vlad?" a voice reverberated throughout the lab.

Surprised by the sudden voice, Vlad looked around his lab until he found a man in a black and white hooded cloak phase in.

"We both know whatever plans your thinking of using it for won't work," the man mocked. "After all, you've been losing to a teenager for a while now."

Vlad didn't respond. He could tell something was strange about the man in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was about him, but the man in front of him gave off a sense of familiarity. He then smirked and asked, "So what do I owe the unexpected visit?"

"I want the Skeleton Key," the cloaked man answered.

"And what would you need that for?" Vlad inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough," the figure responded.

"I'm afraid for you that I won't," Vlad snickered.

Vlad fired a single ghost ray at the figure, who responded by nullifying it with one hand. The figure then flew towards his attakcer at high-speed, grabbed him by the neck and threw him up at the ceiling. Before making contact with the ceiling, the still confident Vlad turned his entire body intangible, allowing him to phase through the floors and out of his home. Once in the sky, he made himself tangible just in time to spot the figure flying towards him once more.

"Quite the confident fellow, aren't you?" Vlad said as he gathered ecto energy into his hands.

Vlad fired several ghost waves at the figure who dodged them with ease. The cloaked figure then responded by firing several ghost waves at his enemy. After easily deflecting the waves of ectoplasm, the two combatants flew at each other and were soon engaged in a high-speed fight. They were utilizing every technique they knew. Ghost rays, constructs of ecto-energy, duplication… every technique they used ended in a draw.

Soon, Vlad realized something disturbing. The enemy he was fighting was utilizing the same strategies he was using. Taking advantage of Vlad's surprise, the cloaked figure grabbed Vlad's arms and unleashed an extremely powerful sonic scream powerful enough to launch him towards the ground.

"That scream… It's not possible!" Vlad said as he staggered onto his feet.

Suddenly, Vlad was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a nearby wall by the cloaked figure. Soon, the figure used electric ecto-energy to drain Vlad of his powers, forcing him back to his human self.

"I don't understand," Vlad exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the figure responded as he removed his hood. "I'm a Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom in:**

 **Phantom's End**

 **And you thought he was gone for good…**

Mr. Lancer walked around his classroom collecting the finished test papers from his students.

"I don't need to remind you that this test not only determines your academic future, but will also be your first-impression to various schools," said Mr. Lancer. "If you took it seriously, then you should be okay and if you didn't… you'll end up like Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley."

The entire class snickered as their teacher pointed to Danny and Tucker sleeping on their test papers. After class, the exhausted teens rest their heads against two of the school's vending machines.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" asked Sam.

"We didn't have a chance to," Danny yawned.

"What was so important for you guys to stay up the night before the big test?" San queried.

"Well…" Danny and Tucker awkwardly diverted their eyes from their curious friend.

Last night, Danny sat in front of the Fenton Works Lab's computer, rapidly alternating through various keyboard commands to kill all of the zombies on the screen.

"Tucker, how much farther till we get to the goal door?!" Danny asked his friend through his headset.

"According to the map we got from level 10, it should appear after we finish this mook rush," Tucker answered.

"We need to hurry," said Danny. "We have the big test tomorrow and I can't afford another bad grade."

"Don't sweat it, Danny. We'll be done in no time," his friend assured him.

Back in the present, Danny turned his head away from Sam as he thought, "Can't exactly tell her that a fetch quest kept us up all night."

"You two got caught up in a video game quest again, didn't you?" Sam guessed.

"Maybe," Danny awkwardly answered.

"In our defense, it was for a really good purpose," Tucker chimed in. "And we would have completed it if it wasn't for the fact that a user named Veggiegirl24 didn't kill our avatars off at the last second and told us to stop being so distracted by video ga…"

Tucker word's trailed off as he noticed a knowing smile crept onto Sam's face.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Tucker queried.

"It was for your own good," Sam grinned.

Before her two friends could voice their anger, Danny suddenly felt a chill crawl down his spine and a cold blue mist flew out of his mouth. He was then lifted off his feet, forced to become intangible, flown out of the school and thrown towards the empty football field. Stumbling onto his feet, Danny frantically looked around the surrounding area until the Box Ghost finally appeared above him.

"Oh, it's just you," said the relieved teen. "For a second, I thought I had something to 'beware' of."

To Danny's surprise, the Box Ghost didn't take offense to Danny's insult and gave him a menacing grin. The confused teen was mesmerized by his red eyes, until he felt another chill go down his spine and broke into a nervous sweat.

"Something isn't right here," Danny thought to himself. "I'm getting nervous around the **Box Ghost**!"

"Beware!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"And the creepy feeling's gone…" Danny said as he transformed into his ghost form. "Alright then, let's get this over with before…"

Before the young ghost could finish his sentence, the box ghost conjured up a giant cube made out of green ecto-energy and telekinetically dropped it on Danny. He then raised it off of him and dropped it again. He then raised it once more and dropped it over and over and over until Danny was left with his face planted firmly in the ground.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled the victorious ghost before flying away.

Sam and Tucker soon arrived to help Danny on his feet, but the demoralized teen wasn't having it.

"Tell me I didn't just lose to the Box Ghost…" said Danny.

"Well, you didn't win," Sam started.

"Just please tell me I didn't just lose to **the Box Ghost**!" Danny pleaded.

"You totally lost to the Box Ghost, dude," said Tucker.

Later that afternoon, the three friends made their way to FentonWorks.

"I can't believe I lost to **THE BOX GHOST**!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Cheer up, dude, you were probably just having an off day," Tucker said. "It happens when one of your **friends** destroy hours of hard work!"

"Great! We didn't complete the quest, I failed the big test, and I lost to the Box Ghost…" Danny listed off. "This day cannot get any worse."

Finally arriving home, Danny reached for the front door until it suddenly opened from the other side. Soon a person Danny was well acquainted with steeped through it and leaned down in front of him.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad smirked.

"Vlad?!" Danny exclaimed.


End file.
